


Houston, non c'è problema

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tre anni, un futuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houston, non c'è problema

**Author's Note:**

> 047\. https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xft1/t31.0-8/s960x960/12715932_1340445932773267_209725113351098577_o.jpg

_Giugno 2014_

Il lavoro allo _Spotlight Diner_ era uno strazio: i clienti erano pochi e generalmente disinteressati a tutti quei camerieri-aspiranti-artisti che di tanto in tanto saltavano sui tavoli a cantare e ballare. Kurt, dopo sei mesi di lavoro lì, era arrivato a capire alla perfezione lo stato d’animo degli avventori, e addirittura a condividerlo: noia.

Era così che, un giorno di qualche mese prima, Kurt aveva deciso di aprire un blog su Tumblr (insomma: _un altro_ blog su Tumblr) per raccontare con cinismo ed ironia ciò che era accaduto a lavoro durante la giornata. Nel giro di poche settimane era riuscito a racimolare un centinaio di _followers_ ed ormai appuntare le disavventure lavorative era l’unica nota positiva delle sue noiose giornate.

Poi arrivò per mercoledì mattina di giugno.

“Kurt, questo è Blaine, da oggi lavorerà qui ed gli insegnerai cosa deve fare,” era stata la striminzita presentazione che il proprietario gli aveva dato prima di lasciarlo a tu per tu con uno dei ragazzi più belli che avesse mai avuto la fortuna d’incontrare.

Ragazzo che l’aveva non troppo subdolamente squadrato da capo a piedi e poi gli aveva sorriso dicendogli: “Piacere di conoscerti, non vedo l’ora di iniziare a lavorare con te.”

Come si diceva? _Houston, abbiamo un problema_.

_Giugno 2016_

Alexander gli aveva riempito di peli la camicia che aveva stirato; Kurt doveva aspettarselo forse o così almeno gli diceva Blaine ogni volta che la palla di pelo gli inondava l’armadio di lunghi peli grigio perla. _Voglio dire, Kurt, gli hai dato quel nome pensando a McQueen… ovvio che quel gatto sia particolarmente attirato dall’ottanta per cento del tuo armadio_.

Kurt non poteva davvero biasimarlo.

“Ti odio,” borbottò al micio, che per tutta risposta, lo guardò con superiorità prima di dirigersi con la coda dritta verso la cucina, dove Blaine stava cucinando – messicano, a giudicare dall’odore.

Convivevano da sei mesi – lui e Blaine, con Alexander convivevano da ancora meno – eppure Kurt si era già abituato alla sua presenza nella casa dopo poche settimane e questo lo sorprendeva, perché aveva sempre pensato che gli ci sarebbe voluto tempo, che si sarebbe sentito invaso nella sua privacy, che si sarebbe sentito soffocare, eppure… Eppure niente di tutto questo era accaduto, nonostante ci fossero stati litigi e incomprensioni, com’era naturale che fosse. Ma vivere con Blaine era altrettanto naturale: era come se tutti gli angoli delle loro personalità, invece che smussarsi e arrotondarsi, s’incastrassero alla perfezione l’uno con l’altro.

E in fondo quello era tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto, da quando aveva conosciuto Blaine: i sogni si avverano.

_Giugno 2017_

Era stato nel cuore della notte che Kurt aveva ritrovato il suo vecchio blog sullo _Spotlight_. Non lo aggiornava da un anno, ma quel mercoledì mattina, alle 2.18, sembrava di vitale importanza scrivere un ultimo aggiornamento, perché quella sera Blaine gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo e lui aveva risposto di sì e in quel momento l’anello che aveva al dito sembrava irradiare luce ed energia e amore.

O forse erano solo lo _champagne_  e l’eccitazione per quella novità a parlare.

Ad ogni modo, guardando indietro e rileggendo i due post che parlavano di Blaine, Kurt pensò che no, _Houston_ , _non abbiamo nessun problema_ : la sua vita era meravigliosa.


End file.
